Hey, quien?
by G.A-motoharu
Summary: -"Hey, kuma...porque nadie me ve?" "Quien eres?" Yo no te olvido. Te lo prometí, recuerdas? No quiero que llores mas. Quien eres? Eres fuerte, mucho. Asi que dime, ¿quien eres?. Sabemos que Kuma, el osito lindo, da la impresión de que nunca puede recordar a Canadá. Pero bueno, las apariencias engañan no? Yo adoro a este oso y decidi hacer un POV con el. Espero que les guste :D


"**Hey, ¿Quien?"**

By: G.A-Motoharu.

* * *

Hetalia y sus personajes no son de mi posesión…solo los exploto :D

Dedicado a Kuma porque ese osito es un amour~

Palabras:1500 según word (o.o)

* * *

"**Hey, ¿quién?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Hey, Kuma… ¿Por qué nadie me ve?"** Preguntaste pero realmente no esperabas mi respuesta. Sentado en un rincón de la casa estas, después de que lloraste mucho. Con las piernas frente a tu pecho y la cabeza enterrada en ellas. ¿Te sientes muy mal?

¿Estás triste, verdad? Puedo olerlo, aquí sentado frente tuyo, en el único lugar de la casa que no tiene cosas rotas ni hay vidrios ni astillas de los retratos que rompiste. Estabas tan molesto y triste que me asustaste por un momento… Creí que esta vez ibas a romperte. Pero viéndote así, casi derrumbándote (de nuevo) me pareces muy inofensivo, y frágil, y solitario. Me pareces un cachorro olvidado. Como siempre te eh visto. Un cachorro. Ingenuo y voluble pero anhelante.

Lo siento, sé que no te gusta que te llame así pero no puedo evitarlo, sabes que mi lógica es muy simple. Un sollozo sale de ti, y luego mas y luego mas. Estas quebrándote de nuevo. No me gusta, no. Pero no quiero ser yo quien te ayude, porque sino parecerá que te compadezco y no lo hago. Yo quiero que tú lo entiendas, que me entiendas.

Soy tu mejor amigo, tu compañero, soy tu mismo, tu apoyo, tu escudo.

Estuve, estoy y estaré aquí para ti pero no puedo hacerlo todo yo, no soy más que una extensión de ti, ¿lo sabes no? Supongo que sí, o lo intuyes por lo menos.

"**Why**_**?**_**"** Vuelves a preguntar pero prefiero guardar silencio, si te respondo es probable que llores con más fuerza o que te enojes de nuevo y te hagas daño. Últimamente te ves muy tentado hacerlo y no me gusta. No me gusta verte llorar porque hueles a dolor y a sal.

No me gusta pero tengo que hacerlo, es por tu bien, créeme. Aunque no te des cuenta ahora, aunque no encuentres la parte buena, es así. Mi razonamiento es muy simple.

Lo único que puedo hacer es callar y estar a tu lado, como siempre. Aunque te haga daño mi silencio, lo hago por ti. Y aunque ellos te hagan llorar y yo me incluya; déjame decirte que yo merezco más tu perdón. Porque ellos no lo hacen con la intención que yo. Ellos ni se dan cuenta, en cambio yo, veo mucho mas allá que tu y los demás. Es por eso que aun estoy contigo, aun me necesitas. Aun necesitas mi guía. No eres como ese hombre cejudo, él perdió su alma guía cuando se llenó de prepotencia, ni tampoco eres como ese acosador con olor a vino que dejó de creer al poco tiempo, y su ave voló lejos. Ni mucho menos eres como el que come hamburguesas, porque él alma de ese sujeto siempre fue indecisa y frágil. Tú eres más fuerte, él tiene lo que tú no y lo que más anhelas; lo que has luchado por tener, es por eso que lo que obtendrás será más valioso. Además, ¿te das cuenta en lo que él se ha convertido? La verdad me da pena, porque perdió la guía cuando tocó el rencor, el odio y soberbia. Y cuando te lastimó…pero eso es otra historia que no recuerdo bien – ¿o sí?-. Para el ya es tarde, si sigue así, se destruirá

Hey, no llores más. Están empezando a doler mis orejas, eres muy ruidoso cuando quieres. Pero a la hora siempre terminas siendo tímido. Eres muy lindo, como el más pequeño de la manada. Creo que ya he tardado en silencio, es hora de seguir. Te hablo.

"_**¿Quien?"**_ No respondes, es normal, las primeras veces no lo haces y otras te enfadas. Pero créeme si te digo que es por una razón, cachorro. Un murmullo sueltas y te sorbes la nariz. Te digo, eres como el más pequeño cachorro que quiera más de lo que puede pedir. Después de unos minutos -eso creo- levantas la mirada y luego miras el suelo. Tus mejillas están húmedas y hueles a sal. Estas como el color de las manzanas pues has llorado mucho. Con esas manos blancas secas tus ojos, al parecer ya se te han pasado las lagrimas. Me miras con los ojos de las auroras boreales y respondes con esa voz suavecita.

"**Canadá"** Y un suspiro medio divertido sale de tus labios. Si, esa es una buena reacción.

"_**Oh"**_ Te tallas los ojos como si recién despertaras y sonríes triste, de todas las sonrisas que tienes esa es la que menos me gusta pero por ahora no puedo pedir más.

"**¿L-lo hice de n-nuevo, eh?"** Y el sonido de gorgoteos en tu garganta me divierte. Miras a tu alrededor y estoy seguro que te sorprende ver el grado de desastres que hay. ¿Lo ves? Es bueno que te sorprendas de ti mismo, eso te añade más descubrimiento. Como seguro piensas, eres más fuerte de lo que imaginas. Tu físico lo dice y tu alma lo apoya. Y estoy de acuerdo. "**Soy t-tan débil…"** Susurras y quiero decirte que no, que no lo eres. Pero es mejor que tú lo descubras. No eres ni un ápice débil, la fuerza, la sabiduría y solidaridad corre por las venas de tu cuerpo humano. Podrías hacer lo que quisieras. Solo recuerda tu pasado.

Pero eres demasiado miedoso y tímido para eso- ¿la gente te ha hecho así o tu mismo?-, es por eso que hago lo que hago y digo lo que digo, ¿me comprendes ahora?

"**W-well…creo que debería empezar a limpiar…"** Hablas para ti mismo, pero yo se que sabes que estoy ahí, solo que…ese es tu reproche por mis acciones. No te culpo, me da igual casi siempre. Eso y que**…"C'mon Kumarachi…ayúdame con esto, eh"**…olvides mi nombre. Pero entiendo, con tantas cosas importantes que hacer y tantas cosas que memorizar como nación, es normal que no te acuerdes de mi nombre. Pero está bien, porque sé que de mí nunca te olvidarías.

Y yo de ti tampoco.

Jamás te olvidaría, aunque lo parezca, aunque lo diga. Quizás no lo recuerdes, eras muy pequeñito, pero te dije que jamás te olvidaría. Fue una promesa que siempre estoy cumpliendo. Y te lo repetí esa vez, y cuando ya mayor tan solo te sentías, y cuando la ira por un momento se apoderó de ti e hiciste lo que hiciste. Y también cuando la culpa y el dolor se apoderó de ti aquella vez y aquella. Y claro que como siempre eres tranquilidad y armonía, siento que no es necesario repetirlo.

"_**¿Quien?"**_ Pero la verdad es que…si me es difícil recordar el nombre por el que te llaman ahora. Recuerdo quien eres, se quién eres en verdad pero…la verdad es que tuviste muchos nombres antes que prefiero decir que sé _quién_ eres _tú,_ a decir el nombre que actualmente tienes. Y ese me gusta mucho, por cierto. Es fuerte, sencillo y humilde. Como tú, cachorro.

"**Canadá"** Me respondes con una pequeña sonrisa porque te causa gracia el que pienses que no te recuerde si tan solo hace unos minutos me dijiste ese nombre. Y esa pequeña sonrisa es mejor que nada.

Te levantas de donde estabas acurrucado, eres alto y delgado. Por eso me gusta estar en tus brazos, así puedo ver lo que tú ves y puedo servir de alguna manera de escudo. Caminas y te detienes, yo te miro desde mi lugar aun. Solo espero a que sea el momento indicado, porque quiero que te alejes un poco más. Y lo repitas.

"_**¿Quién?"**_ Que repitas quien eres, quien eres tú. Que te identifiques. Que estés seguro de quien eres. Quien no es Estados Unidos. Ni Inglaterra ni Francia. ¿Quién eres?

"**Soy Canadá"** Repites de nuevo ese nombre, tu nombre. El que te gusta mucho y por el que has luchado tanto. Eso es, repítelo y créelo.

Yo no te olvido, nunca.

"_**Oh"**_ Nunca, amigo.

Y ríes, es solo un sonido ligero y bajo. ¿Estás feliz ahora?

Te acercas a mí y te agachas mirándome a los ojos, rozando tu humana nariz con la mía.

"**¿Por qué eres tan olvidadizo, eh Kuma?"** Me preguntas, y esta es una de las ocasiones en donde sonríes por eso.

¿Por qué lo soy? Bueno, es simple. Porque quiero que tú digas quien eres. Que lo digas con voz fuerte y firme. Que lo repitas una y otra y otra vez hasta que tú estés seguro de quien eres.

No es que olvide tu nombre, amigo. Es que quiero que tú lo recuerdes.

Para que nunca vuelvas a menospreciarte y a compararte, para que mientras más veces lo digas, mas fuerte te hagas. Más resistente. Y sonrías.

Y para nunca olvides algún día quien eres.

Para recordarte que aunque todos no sepan quién eres, y no les importe quien seas, yo siempre estaré preguntándote quien eres una y cientos de veces más, cachorro. Porque yo sé, que así, ni tú mismo te olvidaras de ti.

"_**¿Quién?" **_Así que, dime con voz fuerte, sonriente, divertido, feliz y seguro.

¿Quién eres?

.

.

.

"**Soy Canadá"**

Así es.

.

**(-END-)**

* * *

**.**

Woah! No puedo creer que lo termine :D~

Nose, me dio ganas de hacer un POV Kumakichi -3-

Estaba de ociosa mirando imágenes de Matt y casi siempre salía con Kuma y empecé a recordar que a veces me frustraba porque kuma no podía recordar su nombre…

Pero luego de ver imágenes por dos horas me entró ganas de tratar de buscarle explicación y esto salió~

Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito…y si, resulto medio raro porque tengo un trauma de llamar 'cachorro' a todo lo cute y pequeño (._.) Ademá , no se ustedes pero Kuma me da la sensación de que es como un espíritu (?), como en esas tribus o algo. Lleno de sabiduría y no solo es un oso que habla xD. En fin -u-

Gracias por leer y pasarse por aquí, los amo~ (y no, no estoy drogada…es solo que este fic me dio ganas de decirlo xD)

Así que thanks ;D se despide su servidora G.A

CAMBIO Y FUERA! Amor para Kuma~


End file.
